Power Rangers Lightforce
Power Rangers Lightforce, known in Japan as セラフィム戦隊爆発レンジャー (Serafimu sentai bakuhatsu renjā, Seraphim Squadron Explosive Ranger) is a RPG game for Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Sega Saturn. Story In the game's opening sequence, a peaceful-looking planet with gardens, rivers, and residential buildings abound is shown. The space pirate, Artemis, drops from the sky with a band of soldiers to raid the planet. Altair, the leader of the space pirates, watches from the Erebus Fortress, using his coveted weapon, the Omni Cube, to completely drain the planet's energy, condemning it to a zombie-like state. Artemis returns to the Erebus Fortress to meet up with her partners, fellow pirates Orion and Regulus and her superior, Altair. Together, they set their sights on their next target: Earth. They manoeuvre their fortress into the atmosphere of Earth. Roy and his 4 friends, from atop a cliff, observe the Erebus Fortress' descent. Not much later, the Fortress begins to open fire on the people of Angel City, firing destructive energy rays into populated areas. A warrior clad in white then flies out to the surprised group, and asks if he plans to defeat the assailants. Roy gives an affirmative response, and after giving the morphers to them, the stranger (later introduced as Sirius) explains that a force field protects the Fortress from any outside attack. Sirius goes on to say that this force field can be deactivated by destroying the four anchors attached to the Fortress; the "Toutatis Garden": a ruin-filled natural world, "Poseidon Resort": a fortress surrounded by water, "Ares Mountain": a large volcano fraught with danger, and "Odin Glacier": a large, snowy mountain covered in ice. Once inside the Fortress, they must find and destroy Altair. The 5 rangers climb onto and destroy the four anchors with the help of Sirius, who supplies power-ups and teaches them new techniques. In the process, they fought and killed Artemis and Orion, but Regulus survives. Once the force field around the Fortress is deactivated, the team enter the Fortress. After sneaking through Altair's security measures, the rangers find and confront Altair, and after a difficult struggle, defeats the pirate. The previously defeated Regulus swoops in and attempts to rescue his master from the battlefield, but is then knocked away by Sirius. Altair drops the Omni Cube, which Sirius lands on the battle platform to retrieve. Altair is annihilated by a newly powered-up Sirius. Sirius reveals that he was only using their abilities into taking back the Omni Cube which was stolen by Altair, adding that he was sick of working with them and lying to them during the mission. He takes the Omni Cube and escapes to his secret lair to destroy Earth. The rangers pursue him, making their way through the palace, confronting Sirius for their betrayal. When Sirius is about to fire on the rangers, they are saved by Regulus, knocking him away and destroying the Omni cube. With the aid of Regulus, the rangers defeat Sirius. Without the power of the Omnicube, The Seraphim Palace crashes into the Erebus Fortress, destroying both, as Regulus escapes with the 5 rangers, informing them that he was surprised with their ability to defeat Sirius, as he and his comrades had considerable difficulty taking the Omnicube from Sirius. Regulus leaves Earth, stating that one day he will have a rematch with his new rival, Red Ranger, who celebrates the ranger's victory. Characters The 5 Rangers * Roy Wilson (宮本 六郎 Rokuro Miyamoto) - The game's main protagonist and the leader of the 5 Rangers. With the morpher given to him by Sirius, he morphs into Red Ranger. * Billy Jameson (近藤 五郎 Goro Kondo) - One of the playable protagonists. With the morpher given to him by Sirius, he morphs into Blue Ranger. * John McArthur (横井 一郎 Ichiro Yokoi) - One of the playable protagonists. With the morpher given to him by Sirius, he morphs into Green Ranger. * Sarah King (岩田 桜 Sakura Iwata) - One of the playable protagonists. With the morpher given to her by Sirius, she morphs into Yellow Ranger. * Nora Zimmerman (桜井 菜奈 Nana Sakurai) - One of the playable protagonists. With the morpher given to her by Sirius, she morphs into Pink Ranger. The Seraphim Empire * Sirius - Emperor and Ruler of the Seraphim Empire. His purpose at the beginning of the game is to serve as a guide for learning the game's controls and mechanics, and he continues to assist the rangers throughout the main part of the game, but he eventually shows his true intentions as a manipulative villain. After the player found all the Gold Cards and defeated Altair, Sirius showed up, absorbed the power of the Omni Cube, knocked Regulus in a pit, and vaporized Altair and Eris with an extra-large laser. As Sirius didn't need them anymore, he headed to Seraphim Palace to destroy Earth. Regulus destroyed the Omni Cube and teamed up with the rangers to fight Sirius. In the end, Sirius was completely destroyed. Alternatively, if the player does not collect all of the Gold Cards prior to defeating Altair, Regulus will carry Altair away to safety. This causes Sirius to express his disappointment with the rangers, and after taking the morphers from them, leaves Earth, saying that he and the five humans he chose will probably never meet again. The bad ending concludes showing that Altair's attempted destruction of Earth resumed. However, a teaser showing Red Ranger in the Seraphim Palace appears during the credits after this ending, suggesting to the player that there is more to be done. The Devil Corps * General Altair - The leader of the Devil Corps and the game's main antagonist. Some time before the events of the game, Altair and his subordinates lead a coup in his attempt to steal the Omni Cube, an object which holds great power, from Sirius. Even with the four working together, they were barely able to steal the cube from him. Altair started using the cube's powers to make himself more powerful, as well as learning the secrets of civilizations trapped inside the cube and to make himself a kind of god for the trapped essence in the cube. Altair started to completely control the lives within the cube, but he wanted even more power. He wanted to rule the entire universe with the power of the Omni Cube, so he and his subordinates began invading and draining the energy of several planets around the galaxy, as well as keeping a chunk of them with his ship, the Erebus Fortress, to protect it. One of the planets attacked was Earth, where he anchors his fortress. Thanks to Altair's incompetence on how to use the Omni Cube and the help of Sirius, The 5 Rangers had time to defeat all of his henchmen and invaded his fortress. Altair fought the rangers with the help of his servant robot Eris and even fused with it to became "Dark Ranger Loki" when it was clear they were about to lose. However, this wasn't enough to stop the rangers, who defeated the newly formed Loki. Regulus, seeing his master dying, came to save him, but was knocked out by Sirius, who absorbed the Omni Cube and destroyed Loki with a large beam. * Eris - The servant of Altair. Some time in the past, Altair and his henchmen stole the Omni Cube from Sirius and decided to conquer planets around the universe, one of them being Earth. The 5 Ranger and Sirius joined forces to stop the evil group of masked rangers. After the fall of Artemis, Orion, and Regulus, Altair and Eris teamed up to fight the rangers. When it became clear that they weren't able to defeat the ranger, the duo fused to became a being known as "Dark Ranger Loki." This, however, wasn't enough to defeat the rangers, who managed to overthrow the now fused duo. Regulus tried to rescue the newly-formed Loki, just to be defeated by Sirius, who managed to vaporize Altair and Eris at the same time with a giant beam. * Artemis - One of the three members of the Masked Trio, being a subordinate of Altair. Artemis is the only female of the group and the one responsible to lead the attacks of Altair's troops to planets. She operates from an ocean city called Poseidon Resort. She was the first of the trio to confront The 5 Rangers and decided to fight them until her defeat. Although she was confident and taunts the rangers ceaselessly, she is defeated in combat, shorting out and exploding. * Orion - One of the three members of the Masked Trio, being a subordinate of Altair. Having superhuman strength, he is the second most powerful of the trio. He has some knowledge of engineering and great mechanical skills. His base of operations is Ares Mountain, an active volcano. He was the second of the trio to fight The 5 Rangers, but, upon the rangers' victory, he doesn't die, but rather leaves, like Regulus, blowing himself up and using the blast to get away from the fight. He returns riding the mobile-suit Hades, a giant robot who was used for mining, but was remodelled by Orion to be a fighting machine. Using their Megazord, the rangers manage to wreck Hades and leaves the machine's cockpit open, leaving Orion unprotected from the molten magma. Orion, trapped inside the machine, sinks into the molten lava. * Regulus - One of the Masked Trio, a group of evil rangers serving under Altair. He is Altair's right-hand man and an excellent fighter. He helped steal the Omni Cube from Sirius, but acknowledges that he was unable to defeat Sirius even with the help of his friends. The 5 Rangers faced him in Odin Glacier, where he is beaten but not killed. He promises the rangers that the battle isn't over yet. Later, in Altair's Erebus Fortress, Regulus descends to help a battered Altair off of the battlefield. Unfortunately, Sirius knocks Regulus down the surrounding pit, takes back the Omni Cube and disintegrates Altair. When the rangers faced Sirius, Regulus saves them from destruction and breaks the Omni Cube with his special attack. He then helps the rangers take down the enraged Sirius once and for all. After carrying the rangers out of the exploding ship, Regulus commends the hero for being able to take down Sirius so easily and reveals his backstory, but promises that he will return to do battle again. Category:Power Rangers Category:Role Playing Game Category:Role-playing games Category:RPG Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Playstation 1 Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games